


like roses in may

by orphan_account



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nobility, Old School, Requited Unrequited Love, Tutoring, staring at each other for too long and they end up realizing how much they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shin Yuna was in need of a literature tutor, but the only person qualified for it was Choi Jisu, and Yuna wasn't very fond of her.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Yuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	like roses in may

It was the fourth time Yuna sighed in that class. She had three books balanced on her head for their class task. It was a one-way ticket to detention if the books fell.

Yuna was a noble. She was from a family that held power, connections, and garnered praise and respect from families. And so, people expected children born into nobility to be well-mannered and graceful.

She was struggling, clearly.

Yuna could feel a drop of sweat trickling down from her temple to the side of her neck, out of nervousness. The books felt like it would fall anytime.

 _I am about to scream,_ she thought. _It's been 12 minutes since I've had these books stacked on my head._

"I'm so tired," Yuna says under her breath.

"Three more minutes, Yuna," Chaeryeong whispered in reply. She, too, had her own share of books on her head. "We can finish this."

"What kind of class is _Nobility Studies_ , anyway?" 

Suddenly, what sounded like a piece of wood, thudded against the blackboard.

Startled, Yuna shook slightly and the books wobbled on her head. Inaudible, she whispered, "Crap."

Chaeryeong and Yuna carefully look up to see the teacher glaring at them. "I do not tolerate speaking out of turn in my class."

"Sorry, Madame," Yuna said. She added in a quiet voice, as soon as the teacher turned her back. "It's just that I don't really see the point of this class."

A couple of girls near her gasped. "Yuna!"

"Was that you, Shin Yuna? What did you say?" The teacher asked, turning around and holding her pointing stick like she was trying to intimidate her students. "Leave my class if this disheartens you so much. Do you wish to be sent to the counselor?"

"Madame, I am not disheartened," Yuna replied, charming as ever. She was so sure the teacher did not hear what she mumbled under her breath. "And I would never speak ill of you or the class you teach."

The teacher sighed and visibly calmed a little. "I would hope so. All of you here are gifted young ladies of respectable image. Do not destroy your reputation by such lowly actions."

Yuna wanted to nod, but she could not risk letting the books fall. She plastered a soft smile on her face in reply.

Nobility 117 was a class, in which nobles' daughters would learn about modesty, grace, and ladylike etiquette. Basic traits that were expected from women of their time.

Yuna's eyes wander over to the girl, three seats away from her. Her face did not show the slightest signs of distress. Her disposition was unwavering.

A true lady. She was what people expected from nobles' daughters.

But really, what is it with balancing books on your head that makes you seem like a lady?

"A lady must be," the teacher started, writing a bullet for every word, on the blackboard. "Graceful. Charming. Well-mannered. Modest. And above all, to physically prove your nobility, a lady must be elegant."

 _Jisu makes it look so easy,_ Yuna thought, ignoring her teacher's voice.

Even if she wasn't observing the older girl, she was still struggling on concentrating anyway, with the objects on her head.

"Elegance starts with poise," the teacher rattled on again. And she hits the stick against the board, to get their attention. She points to the books on their heads. "This task, to balance objects on your head, tests your poise. Your control over your body and head."

Yuna huffs, and speaks under her breath so only Chaeryeong would hear. "I swear, it's been 15 minutes."

"Madame has a timer, Yuna," Chaeryeong reminded her. "Only then when it rings, can we take the books off."

Yuna closed her eyes, probably looking angry already. "I'm gonna jump off a cliff."

"Language, Shin Yuna!" The teacher reprimanded her for the second time that day. "And do not make that face. It isn't very pleasant to look at."

"My face was not meant to be pleasant for other people to look at," Yuna said quietly, making sure the teacher did not hear.

"It doesn't help to be stubborn," a calm and yet piercing voice interjected. "As women we are expected to obey. It is dangerous to revolt."

Choi Jisu.

How typical.

She didn't even look back at the person she was speaking to.

 _How arrogant_ , Yuna thought, as if Jisu didn't also have three books on her head.

"Over my dead body," Yuna frowned and retorted, asserting dominance.

"When you end up on the verge of getting killed for your dogged determination, Shin Yuna, you will remember this conversation."

The timer finally rang, after what seemed like the longest fifteen minutes of Yuna's life. Sounds of people shuffling around to take the books off and set them aside, distracted Yuna from the statement Jisu made.

Surely, the teacher and other girls heard it, but they paid her no mind.

 _Pretty privilege._ Yuna scoffed, like she wasn't considered one of the most beautiful students in the academy.

"You look worked up over nothing," Chaeryeong commented. She checked the time in the pocket watch she kept in her dress. "Class is over. We should get going."

Yuna was about to reply when she noticed Jisu passing beside her, fingers brushing hers.

...

"Yuna?"

Yuna blinked herself back to reality, retracting her hand and clutching it to her chest. She faces Chaeryeong. "Yes?"

"I said we need to get going," Chaeryeong replied. She had an almost knowing look on her face. "We have a next class."

Yuna followed her best friend to the next class without a single word.

Was she overthinking the situation? Surely, it wasn't done on purpose. They were near the door and the space was a bit cramped. That meant nothing.

But then again, thinking about the whole ordeal before the class ended, Jisu might have just been trying to rile her up.

Yuna fumed at the thought. _She thinks she can agitate me? Let's see about that._

She started walking faster, holding her history books tighter. She was determined to show Jisu she was unaffected by her actions.

Chaeryeong, once again confused, only walked faster, matching her friend's pace.

-

It has been approximately 21 hours since Jisu told Yuna to fuck off in a fancy way.

Well, those weren't exactly the words nor what was implied, but in Yuna's defense, her mind was clouded. Any negative emotions she held against Jisu was considered reasonable by the irrational court of justice in her brain.

It was so hard to pursue Choi Jisu. Yuna wondered how so many people have fallen head over heels. Not to mention the fact that Jisu has rejected every poor soul who dared to confess to her.

For the most part, it was quite easy to take a liking to the girl.

Jisu had eyes that sparkled in the presence of light and a charming smile that would undoubtedly make its way into anyone's daydreams.

The falling in love part was easy. Acting on those feelings? Not so much.

Yuna was convinced Jisu had ice in her veins, underneath all the elegance she exuded. 

Yuna wanted to be her.

No. Yuna hated her.

Cold and unforgiving people were not reserved a single corner in her heart.

The teacher's pointing stick hit the whiteboard and it snapped Yuna from her thoughts.

 _Ah, literature. W_ _hat a bore._

"Please stop daydreaming and pay attention," Chaeryeong said, as she wrote down her own notes. "You know there's no possible way to cheat in exams, so we need to study in areas we're weak in."

Yuna covered her mouth and yawned. "I'm good."

"Really now?" Yuna could hear the eyeroll in Chaeryeong's voice. "Because you failed the last test and that wasn't very _good_ of you."

"I can't focus."

"Why not?"

"It's _boring_ ," Yuna said under her breath. "His voice sounds monotonous. I can't process anything he's saying."

Chaeryeong taps her chin, thinking deeply. "Maybe you need a literature tutor."

"I don't. I'm not a fool."

"It's quite a smart move if you wish to pass the test," Chaeryeong said. "It's not foolish if you're doing it for a good reason."

Yuna finally turned to Chaeryeong, ripping her gaze away from the blackboard. She raised an eyebrow. "And who do you suppose becomes my tutor?"

"I overheard Ryujin the other day, and it seems like Jisu does exceptionally well in her literature classes."

_Good Lord, why her?_

Chaeryeong continued speaking in a soft voice, so as not to get caught. "I know you're still hung up about the whole issue yesterday."

"What issue?"

"Nobility Studies class and Jisu."

Yuna sighed. "I don't care about that."

"Then you should not have looked too distressed when I told you Jisu might help you out with literature."

"Fine, I was a little intimidated."

Chaeryeong nods in agreement. "I used to. But she's really sweet and funny if you get to know her."

"That's what most people say."

"Because it's the truth."

Yuna inhaled deeply, trying to keep her emotions within. Her attention went back to the teacher when he finally announced, "See you tomorrow, again, class."

Chaeryeong dragged Yuna out of the classroom and into a quiet hallway, to speak with her. "Think about it."

"She hates my guts, Ryeong." 

"She does not," Chaeryeong told her. "I doubt she's capable of hating anyone."

"She's rejected every person who's tried to hit on her."

"You would, too," Chaeryeong replied. "You're a woman, like her, like me. You know how that feels."

Yuna nodded, not arguing.

Perhaps Yuna understood now why Jisu was cold towards most peers. Suitors could get really stubborn sometimes, and snapping them back to reality was the most ideal way to keep them at a distance.

-

Yuna found herself void of emotion the next day, as she walked out of history class. She was still very much confused about the whole situation with Jisu.

Funny, because it was never meant to be so complicated. Jisu had simply reprimanded her. But to tell her they couldn't change the way things are about women and obeying men?

Maybe that was what got Yuna so bothered.

She wanted to make her way to the gardens for a little peace and quiet, but Yeji saw her along the way and decided to bring Yuna with her.

"Yuna," Yeji said. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Yeji linked her arm around Yuna's and pulled her to the direction of the cafeteria. "Somewhere."

Yuna gently unlinked her arm from Yeji's when they were getting nearer and stopped her friend in her tracks. "I'm not going with you to the cafeteria."

Yeji tilted her head, questioning. "Why not?"

"You know I don't like crowds," Yuna grumbled. "I may seem like a social butterfly sometimes, but I'm just not up for it today."

"I understand," Yeji said gently. Though the glint in her eye that implied she was up to something, never left. "But I have a feeling you might want to see someone in this crowd."

Yuna met Yeji's eyes with a suspicious look. "What are you trying to say?"

"Choi Jisu?" Yeji said, rolling her eyes. "You want her to help you with your literature classes, right?"

"Where did you get that information from?" Yuna asked.

"Well, I was passing by you and Chaeryeong in the hallway yesterday, and I couldn't help but overhear."

"You eavesdropped?"

"I wasn't there to listen to your conversation," Yeji said, with a hint of defiance in her voice. "I just simply overheard the part where you two talked about the possibility of Jisu helping you."

"What made you think I've decided?"

"Oh my, God," Yeji said, sounding as equally annoyed. "You said you'd think about it."

Yuna's eyes widened and looked at Yeji. "Now where did you hear that from? Why do you know so much?"

"Chaeryeong herself told me," Yeji said, in a singsong voice and a wide grin.

In Yuna's state of shock, Yeji immediately pushed her in to the cafeteria.

"Excuse me?" Yuna yelled, pushing against Yeji. "I told you I was not going."

"But Chaeryeong told me you were so focused when Jisu spoke in class," Yeji whined, eventually letting Yuna go.

Yuna made a mental note to flick her best friend on the forehead for giving Yeji such information. The older girl was such a meddler.

"I was merely observing her to see if she would be a good tutor for me."

"You sound arrogant," Yeji laughed. "I can assure you she's good—exceptional, even. Jisu would not receive such high marks if she was not."

Amidst the loud chatter from the people surrounding them, the close sound of heeled shoes clacking against the stone floor made Yuna's head turn.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Jisu!" Yeji exclaimed. "We have a favor to ask of you—"

"We do not," Yuna interrupted. If she let Yeji speak, Yuna could only imagine what chaos it would bring between her and Jisu.

"Okay." Jisu said, looking awkward. She turned to look at a table, where Ryujin was. "We were wondering why you were not approaching us."

"Yuna and I were speaking," Yeji replied, throwing Yuna a quick glare. "About a favor."

"What is it?"

"Yuna needs a literature tutor," Yeji explained. "And you seem like the person most fit for the role."

Yuna was internally screaming.

_SHUT UP, YEJI._

Her face was probably flushed red from embarrassment and anger—she couldn't really tell.

Why would Yeji ask Jisu of such a ridiculous favor? Jisu would probably say _no_ and Yuna would be even more ashamed.

Jisu's eyes locked on Yuna, who was beside Yeji. "What's in it for me?"

_I knew it. I knew she wouldn't agree to it._

Yuna stayed silent and unmoving, leaving it all to Yeji. She was afraid if she said anything, it would end up driving Jisu away.

 _But, really, what do I care about scaring her away?_ Yuna thought. _Good riddance, then!_

"You get the satisfactory feeling of helping someone out from the goodness of your heart?" Yeji suggested. She turned to Yuna. "Are you not going to say anything?"

"I won't force anything upon you," Yuna told Jisu in a quiet voice. "It depends."

Jisu paused, deep in thought. Finally, she replied, "Very well, then. I've been bored these days, anyway."

Yuna gaped at her. Well, that was too easy, now, wasn't it?

She turned to look at Yeji, who was beaming at her.

Yuna could only wonder what went through Jisu's head for her to agree to tutor an insufferable brat like her.

So, Yuna asked one more time, "You aren't joking, are you?"

"I wouldn't do that even if you wished for me to," Jisu said. "What time are you free and where should we meet up?"

-

Contrary to what they believed before, the library was not the most suitable place for them to hold their tutoring sessions. Yuna was constantly asking questions, and Jisu's voice would gradually get louder as she explained, due to the impatience.

"I still don't get the difference," Yuna whined, almost hitting her head against the table.

"I'll say this for the last time," Jisu said, exhaling deeply. She pointed her pen on the book before them. "Jane Austen's works were influenced by 18th century criticism on society and realism."

"And Shakespeare?" Yuna inquired, flipping a page. "How did he write?"

"He was more of a romanticist that wrote tragedy."

"So like a romantic emo?"

"I wouldn't say that, but yes."

Eventually, it turned into playful banter, and the librarian got them kicked out. They were forced to clean their table up while someone watched them, to make sure they'd follow through.

Yuna walked out of the library first. "We probably won't be allowed there for quite some time."

"I cannot believe you got me banned from the library on our first session," Jisu said with a small laugh.

Yuna grinned cheekily, trying to control the blush about to spread on her face. 

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to hate her!_

_Right?_

But Jisu was gorgeous when she laughed. Her eyes turned into crescent moons that radiated happiness and warmth. Every time she spoke, her voice was gentle and smooth and to Yuna, it sounded like music from the heavens.

To think that she was convincing herself she hated the older girl, because she couldn't express her feelings well, was baffling.

"Yuna?" Jisu said, snapping her back to reality.

Except it wasn't like a snap. It was a lot more like Jisu slowly pulling Yuna back to Earth—like she was gravity and Yuna was floating in space meaninglessly.

"Sorry, I zoned out," Yuna said. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if it was okay for us to study near the gardens next time?"

Jisu replied, as she started leading the way, walking back to the academy's entrance.

"The gardens?" Yuna asked, following her. "Why?"

"You must like it there a lot, right? I see you there almost everyday," Jisu replied. "If you're in a pleasant environment, it might help with your studies."

"That's a good point."

Neither of them noticed they've stopped in the middle of the path. It was similar to a full eclipse. Like Yuna was the sun and Jisu was the moon and they've met each other in the middle.

If people could see them, it would be what they'd call a phenomenon.

But right now, it was just the two of them, staring into each other's eyes, with no other person in sight. And to them, it was a moment.

They could do this forever.

But Jisu cleared her throat, smiling awkwardly. The tension between them was suddenly thick again. "Someone is going to fetch me soon, so I must get going."

Yuna blinked. "Oh, right. Sorry I kept you here."

"Oh, no, it's okay!" Jisu assured. "It was fun."

Fun?

The staring?

"Thank you for helping me out," Yuna said sincerely.

"I'd do it a hundred times again."

_What?_

Jisu then turned her back on Yuna and started walking away, to where her coach was waiting.

"See you tomorrow, Yuna," Jisu's voice echoed out.

"Okay."

Now _that_ was something for Yuna to think about.

-

It's been three weeks since the library session, and since then, they've been studying out in the gardens, every single day.

The literature test that Yuna originally wanted to study for, was over, and she passed with ease, all thanks to her new friend's help.

Truth be told, they no longer had a reason to keep hanging around with each other, but Yuna sat in the gardens everyday when she was waiting for the coach to take her home, and Jisu would sit beside her, sometimes.

So, it became a regular thing.

And not wanting to waste the time they spent around each other, Jisu continued on helping Yuna with literature. They got along well—almost _too_ well.

It was on a fateful cloudy day when it finally happened.

It was the perfect weather for them to be studying out in the gardens. The wind blew their hair gently. The rustling of the leaves whispered love songs into their ears.

Jisu and Yuna were seated on a bench, book spread open on Jisu's lap. Yuna would lean closer from time to time to see the words more clearly.

Jisu's arm pressed against hers was warm, and it just added to Yuna's mental list of things that made her mind go fuzzy.

Funnily enough, despite constantly zoning out to the sound of Jisu's honeyed voice, Yuna was learning something.

"...written during the French Revolution," Jisu finished. She turned her head only to see Yuna looking at her with a look she couldn't pinpoint. "Were you listening, Yuna?"

And there it was.

Another one to the list of things that made Yuna's mind turn into mush was the way her name rolled from Jisu's tongue. Jisu spoke her name with gentle affection. Almost like it was sacred.

"Yes," Yuna replied quickly. "I was listening."

A comfortable silence took over them. Yuna scooted closer to lay her head on Jisu's shoulder. She felt the older girl tense up, but she eventually leaned into the touch anyway.

To Yuna, Jisu was like the warm spot beside the fireplace in the winter. Jisu was the cold winds in autumn, ice cream in the heat of summer, and the beautiful flowers that bloomed in her mother's garden during spring.

Underneath Jisu's cold and elegant exterior, was a girl who had so much love to offer. And getting to know Yuna, well, it gave her a hint of who she wanted to shower that love upon.

"Did you learn something?" Jisu asked quietly. She held her hand out subtly. "May I hold your hand?"

"Yes," Yuna replied, immediately stretching her hand out, which Jisu clasped tenderly. "And I did learn something. Thank you."

"I feel like you have something to say to me," Jisu said softly, poking Yuna's palm. "I never really apologized for what happened in Nobility class."

"Did you mean it?" Yuna asked, worried for the answer she might get. Scared that the girl she liked didn't share the same ideals that she did. "About women and obedience, I mean."

Jisu got confused at first, but she remembered. "I didn't."

"Why did you say something like that?" Yuna raised her head to look at Jisu.

"I knew the teacher would scold you harsher and send you to the counselor if I didn't do anything," Jisu confessed. "I'm sorry I said that. I know it went against your morals. Mine, too."

Yuna's features wash up with relief. Jisu was not the person she thought she was, and for the first time in her life, she felt happy being wrong about someone.

"Jisu..."

Jisu hummed in reply, meeting her eyes.

Against the light, Jisu's dark brown eyes of earthly hues, were the color of sweet honey and cinnamon ground. Her lips were pink like the roses in May. And in that moment, Yuna realized just how beautiful Choi Jisu was.

Sitting before each other, eyes to eyes, forming a deep connection with their hearts and souls, they'd never felt so... contented... so satisfied... so _complete_.

And then a thought crosses Yuna's mind. Ridiculous and impulsive, but it was now or never. If she doesn't do this now, then when? Better for her to say it today than let it swallow her alive for the next couple of weeks.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking about you."

"Really, now?"

The wind blew against their faces, messing up their hair. They burst out in laughter and Yuna made a face as she fixed her hair. "I should have tied my hair."

"You look nice either way," Jisu told her with a small laugh, smiling with a glint in her eyes that Yuna could have interpreted as affection.

"I guess I do," Yuna joked, laughing along.

The laughter died down, and instead of the usual comfortable silence, a tension-filled air gets in between them.

Yuna took the chance to say something. "Jisu?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I like you?"

Jisu was obviously taken aback, but not a hint of negative emotion could be seen on her face.

Yuna must have looked worried, because Jisu immediately reassured her by squeezing her hand. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I swear it's okay."

"Really?" Yuna asked, looking hopeful.

Jisu nodded and then smiled. "And I have a secret, too."

Yuna cocked her head, questioning the older girl.

"These past few days," Jisu started. "I realized how much I enjoyed being around you and it made me feel happy and alive."

Yuna almost felt tears stinging her eyes. _She_ made Jisu feel happy and alive? Imagine how much Jisu made _her_ feel.

"And I really like you, too," Jisu confessed.

Yuna beamed, despite feeling like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She laid her head back on Jisu's shoulder, letting the wind mess up the pages on the book.

Nothing felt more perfect than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if this was bad pls dont lie to me i wrote this under pressure and english isnt my first language :'))
> 
> ((not me pulling the im-not-english card this is embarrassing))


End file.
